


Rough Day

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown just needs some rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

It had been a long, busy day. Knockout had been especially demanding today, bossing him around more than usual. And after losing the new relic to Bulkhead, without even managing to land a dent in the fragger, Megatron had took out all his recent pent up frustrations on him. Knockout had avoided him afterwards, too upset with the scolding from their boss to deal with him, leaving Breakdown to buff out his own scratches and dents. Finally, before he could head out for a good night’s recharge, he had been sent last minute to check over energon stock.

Irritated and utterly tired, Breakdown dragged himself down to the stock center down in the hull of the ship. The room was dark and dusty and messy, filled with spare parts and yet-to-be-fixed weaponry. It was generally used as a spare storage room for everyone’s junk they had no room for but didn’t want to throw out. No one usually came here, less they be any of the Vehicons simply going over security checks. Sighing heavily, Breakdown sat by the dim and relatively small computer and sluggishly tapped away at keys and screen, going over their stocks of energon and how much was in use and how much they’d need and how much was left in their current mines. His optics began to dim and his fingers slowed their pace, gently slipping into stasis. He woke up abruptly, shaking out the tired feeling that nipped at his processor, and continued his duty.

Suddenly, the distinct hiss of the opening doors echoed throughout the room. Breakdown couldn’t bring himself to turn his head and check the visitor, and kept his optics glued to the glow of the screen. There was a soft clink beside him, a nervous shuffle of pedes or servos, and then a hurried scurry out the room with a final hiss from the closing door. Breakdown wearily turned to identify the placed object nearby; a cube of steamed and spiced energon, and a mesh sheet folded neatly and placed carefully alongside it. Breakdown smiled slowly while he pulled the mesh over him. Sipping at the cube of blue liquid and curling up into the warmth of the mesh sheet, he made a mental note to himself.

He’d have to look for a certain Vehicon tomorrow and thank him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont ask me about the blankets i dont even know myself i just wanted a cozy blanket there im sorry


End file.
